


Downhill

by LaughTilYouDieBro



Category: choni - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Minor Character Death, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughTilYouDieBro/pseuds/LaughTilYouDieBro
Summary: Toni Topaz was sitting on the edge of a bridge with a razor blade held to her wrist.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it that's cool if you don't that's cool too. Feel free to leave a comment just don't roast me lol.

December 15th 2017

Toni Topaz was sitting on the edge of a bridge with a razor blade held to her wrist.  
She was zoned out thinking, thinking about everything, thinking about if she'd go to heaven or hell, thinking about all the events in her life that led her to this moment, led her to the decision to kill herself, led her to think possibly burning in hell for the rest of her after life is better than continuing to live her current life.

Well let's go back to the day her life went to shit. March 3rd 2016.

 

March 3rd 2016

Toni was having a good day shit she'd even say she's having a great day.

She woke up on time, her mom made her, her favorite breakfast, she found $10 on the way to the bus stop, she got an A+ on her math test, and she's currently at lunch eating a grilled cheese(her favorite food) so yeah Toni was having a great day.

It went downhill when she heard her name being called over the speakers "Antoinette Topaz to the main office, Antoinette Topaz to the main office please." Toni took the last bite of her sandwhich, threw out her lunch tray, and headed towards the main office.

She opened the door and saw her father she looked between him and the receptionist confused.

"Your dad is here to pick you up early" the woman said

"Why what's going on?" Toni asked her father

"Come on. I'll tell you in the car." Her dad replied taking her hand leading her out the office.

They reached the car and after Toni buckled up she asked "Dad what's going on why'd you pick me up early?"

Darren(that's her dad's name) started the car and sighed "Its your mom...she's in the hospital Ant she got admitted this morning. I picked you up because we're going to see her."

"What? What's wrong? What happened to her?" Toni asked with teary eyes

"Its okay honey don't cry. I'm not sure what's wrong but I'm going to ask the doctors when we get there"

"Okay" Toni replied wiping her eyes.

 

Darren and Toni arrived at West General Hospital and rushed up to the third floor where Amber's(that's her mom's name) room was.

"Mommy" Toni practically screamed and ran up to the hospital bed

"Hey there's my TT" Amber replied sounding a little bit off she was talking slower than normal

"Mom what happened why are you in the hospital? Why do you sound different?"

"I don't know honey. The doctors ran some tests I'm just waiting for the results. I'm sure everything is ok" Amber said trying to reassure her daughter

"Hey Ant?" Toni turned her attention to her dad "Can you do me a favor? Can you go to the vending machine and get me a snack or two and a bottle of water for your mom?"

Toni was a little hesitant to leave her mom but she said "Sure I'll be right back"

When Toni left the room Amber said "Darren I'm scared..what if its something serious? I mean it has to be something serious my speech is impacted"

"I'm scared too Amber. Did the doctor have any hint or clue what's wrong?"

"Well she said she's pretty sure she knows what's wrong but wanted to run tests to make sure. I'm not even really worried about myself I'm worried about Toni"

"I'm worried about her too, about how she'll react if its something serious but she's strong we're raising one tough kid"

"I just do-"

"I'm back. I got the snacks and stuff" Toni said entering the room

"Thanks honey" her dad said.

 

There was a little bit of an awkward silence until the doctor walked in

"Hello I'm Dr. Hunt" the doctor said addressing Darren and Toni

"Hello I'm Darren Topaz I'm the husband and this is our daughter Antoinette" he said gesturing towards Toni

"Nice to meet you both. Okay Amber the test results came back...you had a stroke"

"Wait..what does that mean?" Toni asked Dr. Hunt

"Ok well in simpler terms there's a block in your mom's brain and the brain controls everything so that's why her speech sounds a little off. A stroke effects everyone differently some people have trouble speaking, seeing, walking, remembering, or have trouble moving certain body parts. Luckily the only thing effected was her speech" Dr. Hunt turned to address Amber "But with a little bit of speech therapy you should be back to normal"

"How..how did this happen?" Darren asked

"Well there's more than one cause it could've been caused by high blood pressure, high cholesterol, smoking or exposure to secondhand smoke, diabetes, heavy drinking, use of illegal drugs, physical inactivity, or if strokes run in the family" Dr. Hunt said

"I think my grandmother had a stroke" Amber said

"You most likely had your stroke because it runs in the family but there isn't anything I can do to confirm that" The doctor said to her

"Can she go home? How long does my mom have to stay here?" Toni asked

"Well we'll keep her here for at least a week. We need to make sure she doesn't have another stroke or shows anymore symptoms and we'll also start her in speech therapy as soon as possible" Dr. Hunt said looking between the family "Unless anyone has anymore questions I'm going to step out for a moment and give you some alone time" 

"No that's all the questions we have right now thank you Dr. Hunt" Darren said. Dr. Hunt smiled and walked out the door.

 

As soon as the door closed Toni burst out in tears "Oh honey come here it's okay" Amber said patting next to her on the bed Toni hopped on the bed and sobbed into her mom's neck

Darren walked over and started rubbing his hand up and down Toni's back "It's ok sweetheart, it's ok we're all gonna be ok" he said hoping it would get Toni to calm down.

10 minutes later Toni stopped crying but made no effort to let go of her mom or remove her face from her neck "You okay honey? Let me see that pretty face of your's" Amber said. Toni slowly lifted her head

"Hey there she is" Darren said "You don't have to be upset honey, you heard what the doctor said your mom's ok she just has to stay here for a little while"

"I don't want you to be here I want you to come back home with us mom" Toni said her eyes were getting watery again

"I know TT I want to go back with you too but I need to stay here and get better. Once I get better I'll never have to come back here" Amber said wiping away her daughter's tears. Toni didn't talk the rest of the time she was there she didn't feel like it she just sat pressed up against her mom's side listening to the TV or listening to her parents conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Those were the worst two weeks of Toni's life"

March 17th 2016

March 17th 2016, two weeks after Amber was admitted to the hospital she was clear to go home. Darren and Toni were on their way to the hospital to pick up Amber "Is mom really coming home today?" Toni asked she didn't want to get her hopes up for nothing. "Yep. She was cleared by the doctor to come home. We're gonna pick her up then we're gonna head straight home and relax and have a nice afternoon." Darren said.

45 minutes later Darren, Amber, and Toni were at home relaxing on the couch watching some random movie on TV.

Amber was leaning against Darren and Toni was leaning against Amber "I really love you guys, I'm so happy to be back home" Amber said "I love you too mom" "I'm glad you're back home sweetheart" Toni and Darren responded at the same time.

 

Later that night when Toni was getting ready for bed she started crying, she was crying tears of joy, she was so relieved after two long stressful worry filled weeks her mom was finally back home.

Those were the worst two weeks of Toni's life. She was so stressed out and anxious everyday, she couldn't focus in class, she had to ask to go the bathroom at least five times a day at school she'd sit in the bathroom stall and silently cry.

The only person who noticed she was acting weird was her best friend Raven, Raven would ask her at breakfast and lunch if she was feeling okay and Raven would text her after school once again asking if everything's okay and reminding her that she could always talk to her about whatever, that she's always a text or phone call away, or if something serious was going on and she needed a break she could always spend the night at her house.

After the first week of Toni acting different in school and Toni dodging her "Are you ok?" texts, Raven decided she'd follow Toni next time she started acting weird.

When 4th period hit and Toni asked for a bathroom pass Raven decided to make her move, she waited until she thought Toni was at least halfway down the hallway then she asked the teacher for a bathroom passing telling him it was an emergency, she got her pass, left the classroom, and sped walked to the bathroom.

She opened the door and looked around for Toni, she saw her shoes under the second stall door so she walked over and knocked on the door.

"Toni? It's Raven" after a few moments she tried again "Toni..I know you're in there"

With a sigh Toni replied "What do you want Raven?"

"I want you to unlock the door so I can make sure you're okay"

"I'm okay Raven..you can go"

"Toni. I can hear it in your voice you're not okay..open the door" Raven heard the door unlock, she slowly pushed it open and was met with the sight of Toni with puffy red eyes and tear stains on her t-shirt.

"Oh my god, T what happened what's wrong?" Raven asked as she pulled Toni into a hug

"It's my mom Rae.." after a few more tears escaped Toni continued "She had a..she..she had a stroke. She's been in the hospital for a week"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Is she ok?"

With a sniffle Toni said "Yeah I mean her speech sounds a little different right now but other than that she's ok I guess"

"You said she's been there a week? When's she coming home?"

"I don't even know. I heard she's supposed to be coming back home this weekend but I don't know I don't want to get my hopes up for nothing"

"Does your dad stay the night with her or is he sleeping at home?"

"He's only slept there two nights, he doesn't really want to leave me by myself"

"Toni why didn't you call me? You know you could've slept over at my place for those two nights"

Toni averted her eyes and said "I don't know..I'm sorry I haven't really been texting or calling..I just don't know how to handle all this Rae"

"Girl you don't have to apologize I get it. I doubt I'd be up for talking and texting everyday if my mom was in the hospital. I'm surprised you're here and not with her right now"

"My dad's gonna pick me up after school and we're gonna head over there and visit her"

"Are you gonna be okay?" Raven asked, Toni seemed to have calmed down but she wasn't sure "There's only 20 minutes left of class..we can stay in here until the bell rings then head to lunch if you don't feel like going back to class"

"I'll be fine. Besides my grade can't afford another uncompleted assignment"

"You could stay and I could go back and finish it for you" Raven offered

"No, that's ok Raven you don't have to."

"Only if you're sure?"

"I'm sure." Toni said with a small sad smile. Toni walked over to the sink and splashed water on her face "Ok. I'm ok. Let's go to class."

 

The rest of the week Raven would Facetime Toni when she got home from school or the hospital and before she went to sleep.

That night when Raven Facetimed Toni, Toni couldn't help but smile into the camera like she just won the lottery. Toni still had the smile on her face after she got off the phone, she went to sleep with a smile on her face.

Her mom was back home. Her life was back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter wasn't terrible lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The only thing that could ruin her mood is something happening to her mom again but I mean what are the odds of that happening?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this is trash I was having a bad day when I wrote this.

April 9th 2016.

April 9th 2016, three weeks and two days since Amber's been back home. Toni has been in a good mood for three weeks and 2 days, her grades are good again, her friendship with Raven is stronger than before, and her mom is back home so of course Toni is in a good mood. The only thing that could ruin her mood is something happening to her mom again but I mean what are the odds of that happening?

 

That afternoon when Toni got back home from school she called out for her mom. "Mom? I'm back home" Toni didn't get a response. "Mom?" Toni tried again louder, she still didn't hear a response, Toni walked up the stairs to her parents room and knocked on the door "Mom are you in there?" after a moment of silence Toni opened the door and peaked inside to find an empty room.

Toni walked back downstairs to get her phone from her bookbag, she was going to call her mom but she realized she had an unread text from her.

Mom: Speech therapy got pushed pushed back an hour so I'll be home a little later, probably around 3:45. Love you.

Toni: Okay. Love you too.

After sending her text Toni went into the living room to watch TV. 35 minutes later Toni had fallen asleep and was woken up by the sound of her phone ringing, Toni looked at the phone deciding if she should let it go to voicemail or not but she saw her dad's name flash on the screen and decided she'd answer, he doesn't call her that often so its probably important. "Hey dad" "Hey.." "Is everything okay?" she asked "Not really. I don't want you to freak out but I just got a call from the hospital..apparently something happened to mom at therapy." Toni's heart dropped. "What happened?" "I don't know yet they wouldn't tell me over the phone. I'm on my way over there right now I'm a few mimutes away. I'm going to go there and find out what happened and after I find out everything and it's all sorted out I'm going to head home and get you. Ok?" "Yeah ok" "Alright I gotta go I'll text you when I get some info" "Alright bye" "Bye."

"Yeah, no I'm not waiting that long" Toni said to herself, she scrolled through her contacts until she landed on Raven's name. Raven picked up after 2 rings.

"What's up T?"

"Raven. I need your help, I need a favor"

"What's up? What's the favor?"

"Is your mom or dad home right now?"

"Yeah my mom is, why?"

"Can you see if she can give me a ride to the hospital?"

"Yeah hold on a second"

Toni heard Raven talking to who she assumed was her mom in the background. "Alright Toni we're on the way be there in like 10"

"Alright. See you then"

Toni paced around her living room until she heard a car horn beep, Toni locked the front door and basically sprinted to the car.

"Hey Toni"

"Hey. Thanks for giving me a ride Mrs. White I really appreciate it"

"It's no problem dear"

The rest of the car ride was pretty quiet Toni couldn't focus on anything other than her mom. She was hoping she'd get a text from her dad with more information but she never did.

 

"Thanks again for the ride Mrs. White. I'll text you later Raven" Toni said before speed walking to the hospital's entrance. Toni walked up to the front desk "Is there anything I can help you with?" the nurse behind the desk asked "Yeah, I'm trying to find my mom" "What's her last name?" "Bennett-Topaz" "Alright give me one second" the nurse said while typing into the computer "Is her first name Amber?" "Yeah" "Alright looks like she's on the second floor room 278" "Thank you" Toni said before taking off towards the elevators.

Toni made it to her mom's room and pushed open the door. "Mom?" Darren and Amber's heads snapped towards Toni in the doorway "Toni..how'd you get here?" Darren asked "Raven's mom gave me a ride" Toni turned to her mom "What happened? Are you okay?" Just as Amber was opening her mouth to reply Dr. Hunt walked in.

"Amber, Darren, Antoinette its good to see you again I'm sorry its not under better circumstances. Anyways, I'll just cut to the chase I'm sorry to inform you that you've suffered another stroke Amber"

"WHAT? How?" Darren asked trying to remain calm "She just had one not even a month ago. This is insane"

"I know this is shocking news but its not unheard of for a person to have more than one stroke. Yes its a little concerning how close together the strokes happened but like I said its not unheard of." "I don't know if either of you have noticed yet.." Dr. Hunt said looking between Darren and Toni "But just like the first stroke, the second has impacted Amber's speech and she can say a few things but she isn't capable of speaking full sentences right now, so because of that we're going to keep her here until she makes some progress with her speaking"

"How long until she can talk right again?" Toni asked

"Well everyone is different so I don't know exactly how long it will take but I'd say she's going to be here at least 3 weeks to a month" 

A month. A whole month. 30 days.

"Dad, mom I'll be right back I need to use the bathroom" Toni said before quickly walking out the door

"Alright Toni breathe keep it together" "Just go splash some water on your face and you'll be fine" "Nah fuck this, I don't wanna be here right now" Toni thought to herself as she walked passed the bathroom, she walked out the hospital she was going to sit on a bench but she didn't feel like sitting still right now.

The words "Stroke" and "At least a month" kept repeating in Toni's head. How was she going to manage without her mom for a month? What if its longer than a month? She barely survived two weeks without her. What if her speech never improves then what are they going to do? The questions popping up in Toni's head were interrupted by the sound of her phone going off, she didn't answer in time so she had a missed call from her dad, she was going to call him back but a text from him popped up on her screen.

Dad: Antoinette. You've been gone for 35 minutes I know it doesn't take that long to use the bathroom..where are you? Are you okay?

Toni: I'm fine. I needed some fresh air

Dad: Where are you?

Toni turned her phone on silent she'll reply later, she isn't really up for talking right now plus its starting to drizzle and she doesn't want to get her phone wet.

 

Toni doesn't really want to go back to the hospital but she also doesn't want to stay alone outside in the rain that's how she finds herself at Raven's house knocking on the door.

Raven opened the door "Toni? Girl come inside you're soaking wet" "Not that I'm not happy to see you..but what're you doing here we just dropped you off at the hospital"

"I don't know I- can I borrow some clothes?"

"Yeah. Come on let's go to my room"

After Toni changed clothes she went to lie down on Raven's bed

"Are you gonna tell me what you're doing here? Are you okay you look sad?"

Toni turned her back to Raven "I don't want to talk right now Raven. I just need a nap" 

"Alright let's go to sleep and we'll talk when we wake up?"

"Yeah, ok" Toni said closing her eyes.

 

After a long nap the girls woke up at 8:25pm. "Damn I didn't mean to sleep for that long" Toni said stretching out her arms

"That was the best nap I've had in months..anyways, you ready to talk? What's going on?" Raven asked

Toni took a deep breath "I don't want to do this again, I can't do this again Rae"

"Do what?"

"She- my mom, she had another stroke. I don't want to go through this again, I don't want her to go through this again"

"She had another one? I'm so sorry Toni"

"The doctor said she going to be there at least a month, a month Raven..how am I going to get through a month without my mom?" Toni asked trying to keep tears from falling down her face

"Hey it's ok, come here" Raven pulled Toni into a hug "I don't really know what to say since I've never been in a similar situation but, you made it two weeks without her at home I'm sure you can make it a month"

"I barely made it those two weeks, those were the worst most stressful weeks ever. And what if it's longer than a month what am I gonna do then?"

"Don't worry about that right now don't stress yourself out over something that hasn't even happened, she could get better in two weeks for all we know"

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry I just showed up here out of nowhere I just needed to get away from the hospital"

"It's cool you're always welcome here T"

"Sorry I messed up your shirt" Toni said looking at all the wet spots

"It's alright, it's just payback for all the times my tears have messed up your shirts" Raven said with a little laugh "You wanna spend the night or you going back home?" 

"Wait what time is it?" Toni asked searching for her phone "Shit. I gotta go I'm definitely getting grounded"

"Grounded for what?"

"Because..I kind of just left the hospital without saying anything and my dad asked where I was and I didn't respond"

"Yeah you're done for. R.I.P. to your social life you're gonna be grounded for a long time"

"I know right, well it was fun being friends while it lasted don't forget me over summer while your out having fun riding roller coasters and going to sleepovers"

Raven laughed "Toni shut up you don't even like riding roller coasters" 

"Hey, don't call me out like that, I thought we were supposed to be best friends" Toni said jokingly

"Best friends? Nah I don't even know you like that"

"WOW. Alright Raven, I'll remember that next time you have boy problems"

"Girl please, we both know you love to hear about my boy drama"

Toni shrugged "Ehh, I'm not gonna confirm or deny that"

After a quick moment of silence of silence Raven nudged Toni's shoulder and said "Come on I'll have my mom take you back home before you get grounded until you're 18."

 

When Toni got home she tried her best to close the front door as quiet as possible but it didn't work, her dad somehow still managed to hear her turn the lock

"ANTOINETTE TOPAZ"

"Damn it" Toni whispered to herself "Yes dad?" 

"Come to the living room NOW"

Toni has never walked slower in her life "Hey.."

"Don't "hey" me Antoinette where the hell have you been? I've been blowing up your phone"

"I had my phone on silent I was going to respond but I went to Raven's and ended up falling asleep. I'm sorry dad"

"I'm irritated and angry but I don't want to yell at you, I'm just happy you're home and you're okay. You're grounded for a week though"

"Wait..a week? Only a week?"

"Yes a week. I could make it a month if you have a problem with that" Darren said with a raised eyebrow

"NO. No a week is fine, a week is good no problem with that"

"Yeah that's what I thought. Anyways go and head up to bed we're getting up early tomorrow to visit mom"

"Okay. Goodnight dad love you"

"Love you too kiddo"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would it be better to just keep going as is or to just jump to when Toni and Cheryl meet and just have flashbacks of Toni's life before they met??


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Welcome to Riverdale High!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my bad I took 55 years to update. but this has a time jump I think I'm just going to tell Toni's past through flashbacks..

_January 15th 2017_

 

January 15th 2017, two months since Amber passed away, almost a month since Darren passed away, and Toni's first day at Riverdale High School.

 

Toni was told to go to the main office and meet someone so that's what she did, she walked into the office to find the Vice Principal and some redhead girl waiting for her.

 

"You're Miss Topaz?" the man asked her

 

Toni simply replied "Yeah."

 

"Well its nice to meet you. Welcome to Riverdale High!" "The young lady next to me is Cheryl Blossom she's student body president and your tour guide for the day!"

 

Toni nodded her head to Cheryl, Cheryl just looked Toni up and down

 

"I hate to cut this short but I really have a meeting I need to get to so Miss Blosson will give you your schedule and show you around and if you have any questions you can ask her or you can come and ask me, ok?"

 

Toni nodded

 

"Alright I have to go it was nice meeting you" he said before walking off

 

"So what time does this school get out?" Toni asked Cheryl

 

Cheryl ignored her question and handed Toni her schedule. "Follow me" was all Cheryl said before walking out the office

 

"I should've skipped today" Toni thought to herself before following after Cheryl

 

"Your math and science classes are down this hallway on the left, your social studies and english are down this hallway to the right, gym is all the way down this hallway and to the right, and the room we're currently in front of is your homeroom" Cheryl said pointing to the door. "If you get lost ask someone else I don't have time to be your personal tour guide" Cheryl said sharply before walking down the hall.

 

It was the end of 4th period, Toni and Cheryl were in the same class. Lunch was up next but as Toni was zipping up her bag she realized she didn't know where the cafeteria was Cheryl never showed her this morning, so Toni decided to walk over and ask Cheryl "Hey could you show me where the cafeteria is?" Cheryl spun around fast lifting her finger ready to snap on Toni for talking to her let alone asking her for directions when she already told her this morning she didn't have time to be her personal tour guide but before she could get any words out Toni flinched back hard and fell to the ground.

 

"Miss Blossom! What do you think you're doing? You know we have a no violence policy." Their teacher said

 

"WHAT? I didn't even touch her she fell on her own."

 

"Doesn't look like that from here. To the office now."

 

"I didn't touch h-"

 

"Save it. Both of you follow me to the office."

 

"You've got to be kidding me." Cheryl said under her breath

 

"I really should've skipped today." Toni said under her breath while standing up.

 

 

"Miss Blossom would you care to explain what happened between you and Miss Topaz?" The Vice Principal asked

 

"Nothing happened I didn't do anything Sir"

 

"Mhm. Miss Topaz do you have anything thing you'd like to say? Maybe tell your side of the story?"

 

Toni wanted to tell him that Cheryl was innocent but she didn't want to explain why she flinched so hard at Cheryl's sudden movement so Toni just shook her head no at him

 

"Alright well seeing as you're both for the most part stay silent about what really occurred I'll have to go off of what I've been told..and what I've been told is that you Miss Blossom were violent towards Miss Topaz and you know we don't tolerate that behavior here at all. Now normally you would be suspened or expelled but seeing as you're a fantastic student and this is your first ever incident I'll be a little more lenient with your punishment, you have after school detention for a week and three days."

 

"Sir are you serious right now?" Cheryl asked staring at him in disbelief

 

"Yes I'm being very serious Miss Blossom. Great student or not if an incident like this occurs again you're getting suspended."

 

"But I didn't eve- you know what its fine I'll take the detention. If that's all I'd like to go to lunch Sir."

 

"Yes that's all you may go. Take Miss Topaz to lunch with you."

 

As soon as they were in the hallway Cheryl rolled her eyes and told Toni to find the cafeteria on her own

 

"Wait Cheryl!" Toni said before Cheryl could walk away

 

"What do you want Terry?"

 

"First off, my name is Toni and second off, I'm sorry I wasn't trying to get you in trouble"

 

"Well Tammy that's exactly what it seems like, you had multiple chances to speak up and let it be known that I didn't touch you but instead you just sat there silently letting me take the blame."

 

"I know I should've said something I wanted to I just- I'm sorry."

 

"Take your so called apology and shove it up your ass. Just stay far away from me." And with that Cheryl stomped down the hallway.

  
  


February 15th 2017. Its been a month since Toni started Riverdale High and a month since her little incident with Cheryl.

 

Toni has been trying her best to avoid her, they have a couple classes together but Toni always makes sure she sits on the other side of the classroom and if she's walking down the hallway and spots Cheryl's red hair she turns around and takes a different way to class. Toni isn't scared of or intimidated by Cheryl she just doesn't like drama, so if she has to sit in the back of the class with the odd kids to avoid ending back up in the office with Cheryl that's what she'll do.

 

Her avoiding Cheryl strategy was working pretty good until she heard Cheryl's name followed by her own being called over the speakers. "Cheryl Blossom and Antoinette Topaz to the main office, Cheryl and Antoinette to the main office please." Toni's head snapped up to see Cheryl staring at her with narrowed eyes. "This should be fun" Toni sarcastically thought to herself.

 

The walk to the main office was quiet and extremely tense.

 

"Good morning ladies please have a seat." The Vice Principal said

 

"Sir I haven't done anything. I haven't touched or talked to Topaz so if you've called me here to suspended me there's been some mistake." Cheryl said before the man could get another word out

 

"Relax Miss Blossom that's not why I called you in here."

 

"Why did you call us in here?" Toni asked

 

"Well I've called you two in here because I know it's only been a month but your grades aren't looking that great and I know a new school is tough to handle let alone a school with some of the most challenging assignments and work in the state. I'm not sure if you're aware of the fact that Miss Blossom here has the best grades in school..so who better to tutor you than our number 1 student."

 

"Tutor? You want me to be her tutor? Sir with all due respect I'm very busy and I don't know if I have the time to tutor her and also to be honest even if I could find the time I simply don't want to." Cheryl said trying to suppress her eye roll

 

"Well Miss Blossom you don't really have a say in this matter either you tutor her or you say goodbye to being student body president. So what will it be?"

 

"Ugh how often must we get together for this tutoring?"

 

"I think we should start with two days a week and we'll discuss again once we see the impact its having on Miss Topaz's grades."

 

Toni just stayed silent, she's not exactly happy she'll have to spend two days with Cheryl but hey it is what it is. It doesn't matter if its Cheryl or some other student tutoring her she's still going to fail her classes, its not that the work is hard for Toni, Toni just doesn't care and doesn't have any motivation she doesn't want to be in this school anyways so why would she do the work?

 

 

At the end of the school day when Toni was closing her locker she heard Cheryl's voice yell "Tammy!" but seeing as that's not her name Toni ignored it and started walking towards the exit, she made it down the stairs before she felt someone grab her shoulder, she flinched hard and turned around "What the hell Cheryl don't sneak up on me and don't touch me!" Toni was angry but her voice came out as vulnerable and scared.

 

Cheryl thought about apologizing but then she remembered she was Cheryl Blossom and she doesn't apologize to people especially people like Toni. "Relax I'm only here to exchange numbers so we can set up tutoring times."

 

"Okay" Toni said handing her phone to Cheryl. "I'll text you later I guess" she said after getting her phone back. Cheryl just nodded and walked away.

 

 

Toni was at "home" in bed when she decided to text Cheryl

 

**Unknown: Yo Blossom?**

 

Almost instantly she got a reply.

 

**C. Blossom: Who is this and why are you referring to me by my last name?**

 

Toni ignored her questions.

 

**Unknown: So when are you trying to do this tutoring?**

 

Does Toni really care about the tutoring? Hell no but it gives her a reason to be out the house, she hates being here.

 

**C. Blossom: Oh, its you. Wednesdays and Thursdays are the best days for me. We could meet up at the library..no offense but I don't know you well enough to invite you over to my place.**

 

**T. Topaz: Whatever, so what time on Wednesday and Thursday?**

 

**C. Blossom: 4:15?**

 

**T. Topaz: Cool with me**

 

With that settled Toni plugged in her phone and went to sleep.

  
  


February 17th 2017. Wednesday the day the girls agreed to meet for tutoring, Cheryl wasn't looking forward to it she thought about blowing off Toni but decided against it in case word got back to the Vice Principal and he revoked her roll as student body president. Toni on the other hand was just glad to be getting out the house and who knows maybe with the time they have to spend together Cheryl will warm up to her and stop sending her death glares.

  
  


On her way in the door Toni got a text from Cheryl

 

**C. Blossom: I'm on the second floor in the back.**

 

Toni walked up to the second floor to see Cheryl waiting with four big ass textbooks and a bag of blueberries.

 

"You sharing?" Toni asked as she sat down across from Cheryl

 

"I'd never share my favorite fruit."

 

"That's cool I wasn't being serious anyways."

 

"Whatever, what subject do you want to start with?"

 

"I'm surprised that you showed up Blossom considering it seems like you hate me for no reason."

 

"First of all, I don't hate you I dislike you but not hate, second of all, I do have a reason for disliking you, I dislike you because you got me detention I've never had detention before you arrived AND it all could've been avoided if you would've spoken up and told the truth, and third of all, I asked you a question..what subject are we starting with?"

 

"I apologized for that and we aren't starting with any subject I didn't come here to actually do work."

 

"Then why bothering showing up at all?" Cheryl asked getting annoyed

 

"Because I didn't want to deal with you blowing up my phone asking where I was and also I'd rather be here than at "home"."

 

"Why'd you put air quotes around the word home?"

 

Toni tilted her head looking Cheryl up and down wondering if she should be honest with the girl, Toni decided against it and said "Nevermind. Anyways its cool if you want to leave I won't tell anyone to get you in trouble or anything."

 

"I'm in no rush to get home in fact I have a question for you Topaz."

 

"Ask away I guess."

 

"Why do you allow your grades to be bad? I've seen you in class, you just push the work aside and look off into space or fall asleep why don't you put in any actual effort?"

 

"That question has a long answer but to keep it short let's just say I have no motivation to get good grades and I don't want to be in that school anyways."

 

"So what's the goal? Are you trying to flunk out or something? Why show up everyday to just sit there and look at nothing?"

 

Toni shrugged "I mean if I do get kicked out for bad grades its whatever I really don't care and I show up everyday because I'd rather be at school looking at gum on the ground than be at "home"."

 

"If you get kicked out then you'll have no choice but to be at home."

 

"I'll just find a different place to hang out if that happens."

 

"Why do you hate being home so much?"

 

"Damn would you look at that our tutoring time is up." Toni said standing up "Until next time Blossom." And with that she walked away

 

"What the hell just happened?" Cheryl wondered to herself while packing up her books.

 

 

 

February 18th 2017, the next day. Toni got a text from Cheryl letting her know she was there.

 

**C. Blossom: On the second floor same spot as yesterday.**

 

"Still eating those disgusting berries huh?" Toni asked looking slightly disgusted

 

"Don't ever disrespect the best fruit like that Topaz."

 

"The best? I disagree I'd have to say cherries are the best. Anyways no textbooks? Did you come here to call this little tutoring arrangement off?"

 

"Nope. I came here to get information out of you honestly."

 

"Info? Info on what?"

 

"Info on you..you seem interesting."

 

"I seem interesting? Why?" Toni asked a little nervous

 

"Well for starters when I asked you a question about home you basically sprinted out of here and I mean I don't know you're just different from most people I've had encounters with, usually if I tell someone to f off they apologize a lot then run off but you didn't apologize or really show any sign of fear so I want to know why that is? Why are you the first person to ever have the balls to not back down?"

 

"Well I didn't back down cause I'm not scared of you or anything for that matter, I mean why be scared? What's the worst you'll do call me names? Try to fight me? There's nothing you can really do or say to make my life worse than it already is I have nothing to lose."

 

"Nothing can make your life worse? You know I could get everyone to make your school life a living hell with a snap of my fingers?" Cheryl wasn't going to do that she just wanted to what Toni's reaction was going to be.

 

"My life is already a living hell like I said there's nothing you can do to me. I wouldn't suggest you get your friends to start messing with me though I'll beat all their asses." Toni said with a straight face.

 

"Interesting, didn't realize I was talking to Ronda Rousey."

 

"I'm not Rousey I'm just a person who has no problem with having my fist connect with someone's face."

 

"I'll make sure to remember that."

 

"Let me ask you a question Blossom."

 

"Go on."

 

"Why are you sitting here trying to get to know me when you said you disliked me?"

 

"I'm just a curious person and I don't necessarily dislike you I just dislike that you aren't intimidated by me."

 

"So if I was scared of you or kissed your ass like everyone else we'd be friends?"

 

"I don't know about friends maybe we'd be associates."

 

"Well I'm not going to start kissing your ass but how about you say we drop the wanna be beef and become associates?"

 

"I can agree to that as long as you don't get me anymore detentions."

 

"I'll try my best not to get you in trouble."

 

"Well I guess we're associates then Topaz." Cheryl said with a nod

 

"I'm so honored your majesty." Toni said sarcastically

 

"Don't make me regret this already Topaz." 

 

"Oh you won't regret this, I'm a catch." 

 

"Anyways. Are you dying to ask me anymore questions or would it be ok with you if we wrap this up a little early? I have things at home I must attend to."

 

"It's cool with me if you leave early I could always ask you a million questions next time."

 

"Next time we're going to get some actual work done."

 

"Ehh we'll see. Until next time associate."

 

"Until next time Topaz." And with that Cheryl walked away.


End file.
